Horror
Horror Horror is a superior element based on voodoo objects and occult propaganda.It requires Reaper(1600 diamonds),Void(1300 diamonds) and 500 diamonds,in total of 3400 diamonds.Beware though,it may affect you. Spells Voodoo's Wrath User shoots voodoo dolls with various types of weapons sticked to it,giving off undesirable effects to players. -->The caster shoots 7 dolls with a different type of weapon on it.Upon impact,it will give an effect the player will probably not like.All dolls deal 40 damage except for Axe.Effects are listed below. *Knife - Has no effect *Hammer - Stuns opponent *Rope on the neck - Deals damage over time (35 - 1) *Axe - Steals health by 15% *Nails on the eye : Blinds the opponent for 3 seconds(usually follows the trail of Hammer to create a mini combo) *Barb Wires : Lowers speed and consumes 250 mana *Fire - Deals more damage (75 - 1) and lowers defense by 8 for 5 seconds It is a Multi Projectile spell with a 7 second cooldown. *''Consumes 400 mana (most expensive multi projectile yet)and costs 600 shards'' *'Note : '''Always try your best to avoid these dolls.They may not deal a high amount of damage in total but they can affect your statistics as well as temporarily lock down certain spells because mana deprivation. *'Tip : With the help of transportation spells such as Rainbow Shockwave,you have a better chance of hitting the opponent. '''Demanding Terror Casts a red star that splits into 5 lines,striking nearby players,dealing high damage and a stun. -->The user will create a large star in the sky.After a second,it will seperate itself and each line will strike players,dealing approx. 35 ~ 75 damage depending on power statistics and the opposer's defense.It will create 6 strikes per player,dealing 210 ~ 450 damage.It is a close range spell and has an 11 second cooldown. *''Consumes 450 mana and costs 650 shards'' *'Note : '''This has a quite big range.Quick reactions and fast escaping are the answers. '''Dirty Tricks' User summons black sparks that will spin around nearby opponents and steal their health. -->The user will summon sparks that spin on their head as they are elevated on the ground.It will be released depending on the number of players nearby.Each opponent gets 12% of their hp stolen,which is then used to heal the caster.It is a healing spell with a 14 second cooldown. *''Consumes 350 mana and costs 700 shards'' *'Note : '''You have time to get away with this spell as it takes 2 seconds to charge(even if uncharged by the mouse cursor).If you risk attacking,close range combat might not be a good choice. *'Note 2 : Use this spell on crowds who are focused on their own battles and not their surroundings,as you can get a chance of healing a large amount of health especially if needed. 'Illuminati ' User's mouse cursor will create a pyramid on a chosen area where they should be near it to be teleported to it after a second click. -->This spell can be used anywhere.Clicking has no range limit.But transportation has a limit.The caster must be 21 studs away from the pyramid or it will not work.The pyramid lasts for 35 seconds.After a second click,you will be teleported near the pyramid but as said,21 studs away is the range limit.It has similarities with Chronostasis from Time but this one has 2 limits,time limit and range limit.Players 4 studs away the pyramid can be damaged by 180 ~ 260 damage depending on the opponent's defense.It is a Transportation spell and has an 8 second cooldown. *''Consumes 290 mana and costs 500 shards'' '''The Devil Arises Satan pops up and summons his minions to torture his enemies. -->The description seems short but it can be very dangerous.A demon will rise from a location where the caster is standing at.It will then summon minions that chase players.Each minion has 110 speed and 1750 health.They can't be stunned and blinded.You cant change their locations with Oblivion.Each minion also has a lifespan of 20 seconds.They can also pull players out of safe zones and damage them.Their lashes can stun and deal damage for 42 ~ 84 depending on the caster's statistics.It can deal damage a noob can die in one ultimate,like Polaris from Aurora,which deals roughly 630 ~ 1260 damage,brutally killing anyone and drowning healths very fast.It has a 3 minute cooldown and you cant re-use it with Contact spells and by resetting,as a curse is placed to the ultimate. *''Consumes 1200 mana and costs 1300 shards'' '*Tip : '''The only way to escape this ultimate is by using fast transportation spells like Water Tumble and Rainbow Shockwave.Spells such as Water Tornado and Gravitational Field can distract them. *'Tip 2 : '''If you are in a safe zone and someone activated this spell,hide in a tree.If there are no trees,run relentlessly until their lifespans expire.You can also hide behind buildings and walls as these minions cant use their pulling-out abilities while in safe zones. Trivia *Illuminati is the first transportation spell to make no sound when activated,making it a sneaky spell for sneaky players. *The Devil Arises is third to the most expensive ultimate.Second is Occult and first is Holy. Category:Pure's Finest Elements